danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Jdnow/Dangan Ronpa: A Wiki's Demise: Prologue
This series will follow the events that happen on this RP-https://danganronparoleplaystuff.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:182608. if you want to know what happens, follow the RP for more details. Now, on with the story! April 28th, 2019. A small village on the side of the mountain was going on a smooth path, with the opening of an arcade a few months prior to the day, the wiki blossomed a bit. However, the wiki was doomed for disbear. That afternoon, a Minecraft looking guy named Jdnow was walking to the mall to meet up with a few friends. However, little did he know that a small plush toy was following him. This plush toy was special, as it was a bit robotic. This toy was a small teddy bear that was half pure white, half jet black. The bear's white side looked like your typical white teddy bear. But it was the black side that gave away its intentions. Right under the muzzle was a villanous looking smile. Complete with sharp teeth. And the eye was bright red and jagged. Looking like something straight out of a horror movie. It wasn't until Jdnow was at the mall when he noticed. "Who are you? And what do you want from me!?" Yelled Jdnow at the plushie, as he jumped from looking behind him. "Upupupupupu. What does it look like Mr. Jdnow?" said the bear. Jdnow pulled his Iron Sword from his inventory, and pointed it at the bear. Unknown to the both of them, a small Pikachu was watching. "That won't be necessary." said the bear, as it attempted to attack Jdnow. The Pikachu, not wanting to waste time, used Thunderbolt on the bear. "Don't touch the citizens you freak." said the Pikachu to the roasted bear. "Thanks Zed." said Jdnow to the Pikachu. "No problems Jd." said Zed. "But we need to know what this thing is." 3 hours later, Jdnow was hanging out with an upsidedown Animal Crossing Villager named Gob47, an Octoling named Saxtreme, who was Jdnow's brother, a Serial Killer skin named Betimawesome, and a living Rubik's Cube named Rubik, who was an admin. At the mall. As they approached the exit, the bear struck Jdnow again. "Not this time!" Yelled Rubik, who pulled out a banhammer, and used it on the bear. "That's right! Stay away from the Town of Salem you freak!" he yelled to the bear, as the bear went flying. "Who or what was that Rubik?" asked Jdnow. "That was the ultimate Disbear, Monokuma, Leader of most Dangan Ronpa games, and a threat to this town's citizens." said Rubik. "Haw knows a lot about him, including how to destroy him." "Alright. I'll go speak to Haw." Said Jdnow. Later that night, a knock appeared on a small anime girl's home. The girl was moderating the fourms when she heard the knock. She opened the door, and Jd was there. "Haw, do you know anything about this 'Monokuma' thing?" Asked Jd. Haw looked shocked to see that Jdnow, a newer user, was asking about an old threat. "Oh, come inside, and let me explain." Said Haw. The two went inside, and went into a small room filled to the brim with murder reports connected to the Dangan Ronpa game. "Monokuma is a mechanical bear who has no love for others. He is an entity whom is not to be messed with. And if you see him, you better run. Otherwise, he'll most likely condamn you to his killing game." Said Haw. The words "killing game" struck fear into Jdnow's eyes. "Ok. Thanks for the info." Said Jdnow as he left. But as soon as he reached the front door, a scream could be heard. Haw ran to the front door to find Monokuma trying to apprehend Jdnow. She grabbed the bear and Jdnow's sword, and stabbed Monokuma. "Get home! Now!" said Haw. Jdnow ran to his home, and locked the door. The following week, Monokuma began stalking Jdnow. Spying on his every action. Monokuma did this for 5 weeks until suddenly, Jdnow went missing. A search team was issued to find the missing Minecrafter. Few weeks later, more wikians went missing. Zed became conserned, and went to Haw for help. Every once in a while, a thing kinda looking like Jdnow appeared, but it wasn't exactly Jdnow. It wore clothing that kinda looked like Monokuma. And the eyes weren't blue. One eye was black, and the other was red. The thing had no connection to Jdnow. One night, sax looked out of his apartment window, and asked himself "Where is Jdnow, and is he safe?" Chapter one will come out once the first murder has happened Category:Blog posts